rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The LostWhisperer/The Charaters and the Myers-Briggs test
Okay this is just something I think is fun to think about. If you don't know what the Myers-Briggs personality test is it is a test that determines four things about you. If you are an Introvert or Extrovert (I or E), if you go by sensing solid facts or intuitive abstract picture (S or N), if you make decisions based on thinking or your feelings (T or F), and lastly how you go about the S/N and T/F if you Judge or Perceive (J or P). After all of that it combines into one of sixteen personality types that are divided into four categories. The Guardians are social ESTJ the Guardian Supervisors are practical and make good administrators ISTJ the Guardian Inspectors are dutiful and dependable ESFJ the Guardian Providers like to make other people feel good ISFJ the Guardian Protectors are shy are around people they don't know but some of the most loyal people out there The Artisans are physical ESTP the Artisan Promoters like things done their way and are good at getting people to do it for them ISTP the Artisan Crafters although they are quite they would jump of a cliff for the fun of it ESFP the Artisan Performers have the motto 'Live in the moment' they love to have fun ISFP the Artisan Composer also live in the moment but have a live and let live approach The Idealists are spiritual ENFJ the Idealist Teacher like making friends and community building INFJ the Idealist Counselors prefer one-on-one relation ships and working behind the scenes ENFP the Idealist Champions are the ones to change things for the better to patience for little details and want attention INFP the Idealist Healers the true definition of Idealist love to encourage others The Rationals are mental (not in the crazy sense) ENTJ the Rational Fieldmarshals are planners and people oriented but not very objective INTJ the Rational Masterminds are very logical and very blunt they love efficacy and are loners for that ENTP the Rational Inventor are clever and have a quick mind and a quick tongue think out side the box INTP the Rational Architect is also a loner more so than the Mastermind love information and have an interest in logic and knowledge like using big words (Sesquipedalian Loquaciousness) So with all that knowledge what do you think the characters are? My personal opinion Ruby: ISFJ/Guardian Protector My reason: As you see she is shy/awkward around new people and she points this out but the way she acts around Yang shows that she can be open and one of the reasons she wanted to be a Huntress was to make sure others can have a happily ever after Weiss: Is a wild card I would think she is an ESTP/Artisan Promoter only for the reason that when things did not go her way in episode two she stormed away but that could just be the face that she grew up rich Blake: INTJ/Rational Mastermind or INTP/Rational Architect but I lean towards INTJ since she does appear to be blunt and she hasn't used a word you need a doctorate to know Yang: ESFP/Artisan Performer Yang from what I can tell is an extrovert to the Nth degree and a huge people person. Plus she seems like the type that would love to party. I haven't thought much about the other cheaters I need to see them interact more to be able to guess that. So your thoughts? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts